The Lair of the Forgotten
This is for the competition. The Lair of the Forgotten is the underground domain of all the monsters and humans banished by Guthix after the God Wars. Many unknown monsters inhabit this dungeon, all of which are driven crazy for having lived (and never died) for millenia with no form of entertainment or happiness. Guthix tore off their ears, ripped out their eyes and stitched their mouths closed and made sure that they could, in no way communicate with each other or the outside world. You can only attack these monsters after a certain stage in Trials of Guthix, otherwise you will receive a message saying 'You decide not to attack the pitiful being'. As they get more powerful, the more common the valuable drops get. Inhabitants This dungeon is the 'home' of many different monsters, all of which are popular for very high-level players to kill due to their common drops of tormented soul shards and other unique drops. The monsters of this cave all have a max hit against them of a 6th of their combat level, eg: Against a level 77 unknown one, a players max hit is only 128. They all also have annoyingly high defense. This makes these monsters frustrating and long to kill. An unknown one *Level: 77 *Drops: (they never die) but once you have its health bar to 1 you will find 'tormented soul shards' in your inventory *Max hit: 7 *Lp: 1500 *Max hit against: 128 A forgotten one *Level: 101 *Drops: (they never die) once to 1 health, tormented soul shards, blue charms and (rarely) forgotten dust. *Max hit: 10 *Lp: 2000 *Max hit against: 168 An unaccepted one *Level: 123 *Drops: Same as Forgotten ones *Max hit: 12 *Lp: 2200 *Max hit against: 205 A tainted one *Level: 140 *Drops: Same as unnaccepted one + A shard of ruined life *Max hit: 14 *hp: 2450 *Max hit against: 233 An afflicted one *Level: 179 *Drops: same as tainted one *Max hit 17 *hp: 2800 *Max hit against: 298 The unheard one of charge *Level: 311 *Drops: Tormented soul shards, forgotten dust, Shard of ruined Life, the dead totem (extremely rare) *Max hit: 311 *hp: 4000 *Max hit against: 362 Unique drops These monsters have unique drops that are useful after the completion of 'Trials of Guthix'. Once you have an amount of these drops (eg: Shard of Ruined Life) you can offer it at the Curse of Guthix Altar, where you can get rare items or xp in either summoning, prayer, slayer or defense. The more of the drops you put in AT THE SAME TIME, the more likely of getting good xp and rare items. (the higher the xp, the less chance of getting it) Amounts of xp: Summoning (Must be above level 37) *Anywhere from 100-200 xp for a tormented soul shard for *200-1000 for forgotten dust *400-900 for shard of ruined life *500-1200 for (undecided) *5000 for dead totem Defence (Must be above 59) *1200-1500 for tormented soul shard *1200-2000 for forgotten dust *1800-2500 for shard of ruined life *1900-2700 for (undecided) *8000 for dead totem Prayer (Must be above level 40) *100-200 for tormented soul shard *200-1100 for forgotten dust *300-1300 for shard of ruined life *500-1600 for (undecided) *5100 for dead totem Slayer (Must be above level 43) *200-400 for tormented soul shards *300-900 for forgotten dust *350-100 for shard of ruined life *600-1350 for (undecided) *7000 for dead totem Non-attackable characters There is only one human who has not given in to the pain and burden of being alive in pain forever, he is Jharrid. He was the only one to have been pitied by Guthix, and has been left untouched, but is still restricted to the caverns. He is one of the main characters in The Trials of Guthix quest and he is the one who condemns Guthix. After the quest (he is killed by a Guthixian lockard) you can still talk to his ghost (called graceful spirit of Jharrid) at the spirit spring available after the completion of the quest. Category:Bestiary Category:Dungeons Category:Locations